wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caliphate
A serious work in progress! Forgive the lack of information! * Please don't edit without permission! If you'd like to help me edit my pages, leave a message on my wall! * This is Toblerone28's main sona, don't use her without permission in chats, roleplays, fanfictions or ..threads!https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Toblerone28 Personality Secret (but true) Personality Caliphate is extremely sadistic, sarcastic, and cunning, doing whatever it takes to get what she wants. She is extremely persuasive, too, and can convince almost any dragon to do anything. She threads her hatred for Icewings and Seawings into almost every action. She is also an amazing actor, able to hide her otherwise obvious insanity under an illusion of a kind, helpful hybrid. She fulfills her bloodlust through her work as a paid assassin. = Fake Personality When she isn't going it alone and is around dragons who aren't her target, this is the personality she uses. She acts much like Glory, but smiles more and is extremely sarcastic to the point of being rude. She is helpful, but never starts the conversation. And last but not least, she doesn't talk about herself, ever. Appearance Caliphate is an obvious hybrid, which she hates. Her main scales are an ebony black color, and their edges are very sharp. Her body is built long and lean, with a thick tail. Her face is angular and her mouth is filled with sharp, blood stained teeth. Her turquoise eyes are always bloodshot and slightly insane looking. Her bioluminescent scales are glowing turquoise and scattered along her body, and in her wing membranes. Her wings are in normal proportion to her body. Her talons are the same black as her scales, and she has a scar on her right foot, from a previous target. History ..... Relationships Brightdusk Caliphate had a very close relationship with her mother; so much so that they did many things together and had quite a few inside jokes between them. When Brightdusk was killed, Caliphate was driven to insanity because Brightdusk felt like the only dragon who understood her. - Monsoon Caliphate was never close with her father. They hated each other, and when they met in the small town of Mercy, she had no problem killing him. - Midnight Menace (Midnight) Caliphate and her sister were incredibly close, and during the first seven years of her life, were pretty much inseperable. When she left her sister, she cried for many nights, missing her company. Right before she was killed, she visited her sister and they had dinner together. - Loch Ness Caliphate hates the Seawing's guts and will kill anyone she can to drive the dragoness crazy. So far her attempts have been futile. - Oliver Caliphate has the same view on Oliver that she does on Loch Ness. - Trivia * Caliphate means a leader, and also means the end of the world * Caliphate is the target of the "Caliphate Prophecy" (my fanfiction) Gallery ...... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress